Read It or Beat It!
by HanaPon
Summary: My own new collection of Oneshots! Contains mostly fluff, such as the first chapter. But some chapters will have lemony sting to it! so that is why it has been rated M. Thank you and enjoy! IchiXRuki Oneshots
1. New Personality

Read it or Beat it!!

A collection of random one shots that pop into my mind whenever they want to surface themselves in my head. Enjoy this one shot collection! Beware, some of these fics many have some lemony goodness to them, which is why I have rated this what it is.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_**New Personality**_

Rukia stood over the orange haired seventeen year old and crossed her arms. He was lying on his bed, in a very uncomfortable looking position. He was laying on his side with one arm underneath him and one over on his other side, and his head was tilted to the side and his mouth was slightly open, drooling little bits of drool, making his pillow wet. His legs were crossed and one of his feet was touching the wall where his window was. Yes, it looked very uncomfortable. How could anyone sleep in that position? That answer did not seem to reach Rukia's thoughts. Whatever the answer was, she hoped it was logical enough, for she reached over to poke Ichigo and wake him up, just to ask him that question, and bug the heck out of him.

"Ichigo, wake up." She prodded, and shook his arm.

Ichigo blinked and moved out of his position to rest on his left arm and rub his head with the other. "Ow." was all he said at first.

"How could you sleep in that uncomfortable looking position? It looked painful." She said, raising her nose in disgust.

"Hm? Oh, I dunno. I was just sleeping like that because I just happen to be." He said tiredly.

Rukia raised an eyebrow. Why wasn't he pissed off? Why was he tearing her limb from limb? Why wasn't he at least a bit angered? The answer to each of those questions was something Rukia would never know.

"What time is it Rukia?" Ichigo yawned as he stretched.

"Huh? Oh…9:00..."

"Oh."

"You don't seem angry about anything."

"Why would I be?"

"Normally you hate it when I wake you up."

"To be honest I'm just glad I won't be in more pain than I already am from sleeping like that. So I shouldn't be mad at you from saving me from more pain now should I?" Ichigo mused as he got up from his bed to show that he was only wearing pajama pants.

"Put some clothes on Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as she turned her head.

"What? Not like you haven't seen me in just pants before like when I'm training or anything. What's your deal today?" he asked as he walked over to his dresser to pick out clothes.

"N-nothings wrong with me! Something's wrong with you! You're not acting like yourself today Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as she turned on her heel to face the opposite direction of him.

"Nothings wrong. I'm just in a different mood. Is that a problem with you miss I'm-an-emotional-brat-today?" Ichigo said calmly.

"I'm what today?!" Rukia screeched.

Ichigo shook his head. "Nothing. I'm going to get dressed, go into your little closet and hide while I change."

"Gladly, I wouldn't want to see you naked any day, EVER" she said mockingly.

Ichigo smirked, and Rukia could've sworn he did anyway, as Rukia climbed into the closet and slid the door shut. She sat against the wall and crossed her arms and pouted. She didn't know what was wrong with Ichigo. He was giving a BS excuse that he was 'in a different mood.' He didn't care that he was in only pants in front of her, which usually he didn't like. And what was with that smirk he gave her? He never smirked like that. He smirked like he was…_enjoying_ himself. Whatever the answer, Rukia wish she could figure it out.

Ichigo finally knocked on the closet door. "Hey, Rukia. It's safe to come out." He said slowly.

Rukia looked up at the door and opened it. Ichigo was standing in front of the door staring at Rukia with a shine in his eyes. He was slightly grinning. Rukia couldn't tell if it was a smile or not.

"I've decided something." He said quietly.

Rukia was silent. What was this now? This weird shine in his eyes.

"I'm going to be who I really am today." He said curtly.

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Who you really are? Don't you always act like your pigheaded self Ichigo?"

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's wrist. "No. That's not me. That's the me I show the world." He said softly.

"Let go!" she yelled, squirming out of his grasp.

He let go and said nothing for a moment.

"I changed when I was nine. After my mom died. I'm gonna act like I really am. I almost forgot who I really was; I want to act like I really am today, okay?"

Rukia just sat there, motionless. When he was a kid he means? So what? He's going to act like he's nine or something Rukia wondered. But Rukia never knew who Ichigo was then. She thought she knew everything there was about Ichigo now. This was like a smack in the head saying, "Wake up, you could never know anything about him." Rukia looked down and didn't say a word. She sat there thinking, what is he really like then? She wanted to know really badly.

Ichigo walked out of his bedroom and downstairs and greeted his sisters with a smile. "Hey Yuzu, hey Karin. What's for breakfast? I'm starved!" he said happily. Karin looked at Ichigo and raised an eyebrow. "What's with you strawberry? Got hit in the head too hard or something?"

"For your information I DIDN'T Karin. And it's none of your business how I act." Ichigo sat down and started to eat his rice and eggs.

Yuzu smiled. "I like this new Ichi-nii! He seems nicer!"

"I'm the same guy, new personality. But it's only for today." He said flatly.

"I'll be glad to get my brother back tomorrow." Karin said as she took a drink of her juice.

"Really? Hm." Ichigo said wondering how people might think of him when he acts like his real self.

Rukia walked down in a white dress with cherry blossoms lining the bottom and petals crawling up the side.

Ichigo looked at Rukia and grinned, then helped himself to more eggs. Rukia stood there for a moment, wondering why he actually grinned. He hardly ever smiled. This new him was something she would have to get used to. Karin and Yuzu looked at Ichigo, then at Rukia, then toward each other. Yuzu smiled while Karin smirked. They knew why Ichigo was acting like his old self. They hardly remember him because they were four at the time, but they remembered enough to know what he was planning.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rukia sat on a bench under a Cherry Tree, the blossoms just blooming seeing as spring was beginning. Finally, she wouldn't have to wear hot tight, stuffy jackets. Now she could wear loose clothes again. And dresses once more as well, her favorite thing to wear.

Rukia laid her hands on her lap and looked at them. She wondered what it was about her hands that were suddenly so mesmerizing. She wondered about the different wrinkles in her hands as a cherry blossom fell from a branch and landed into her palm. Looking at it shocked, she lifted it to her face gently and observed it. It was so small and so tender. A very pale pink that was the shade of something else that was pink as well that she loved to look at when he wasn't looking at her; his soft pink lips.

She pressed her warm pink lips against the blossom, and blew it into the wind. It fluttered and floated in the air for a few moments before disappearing behind the hill.

"You like cherry blossoms enough to kiss them? How odd." Said a voice behind Rukia.

"EEP!" she shrieked and turned around to see a grinning Ichigo waving hello. "Ichigo, you scared me half to death!" she said while gasping for air.

"Half to death? I though you were already dead." He said with a smirk as he hopped over the back of the bench to sit next to Rukia.

"Ha ha, very funny." Rukia said sarcastically.

"What's so special about this spot anyway? I always find you under this tree. Is it special to you somehow?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Rukia looked up at him, his eyes searching for an answer in hers.

"Man, I wish you're eyes weren't so intimidating." She mumbled.

"Intimidating? How?" he asked sadly. "I'm scary somehow to you?"

She looked into his eyes. His chocolate brown eyes seemed to be in pain, like he was afraid of something. Not a solid thing though, a thought perhaps. She couldn't tell.

"N-no...you're not scary…" she looked again, and his eyes were relieved. Could it be that he was scared she was afraid of him? "It's just that whenever I look at your eyes I can't help but tell you what I'm really thinking…that's all"

"Oh, well that's a relief. I thought you were actually scared of me." He looked up and stared at the cherry blossoms, falling one by one…fluttering down like a dance, slowly but surely coming closer to the ground.

"Why are you here, Ichigo?" Rukia asked slowly and calmly.

Ichigo shifted his glance over to Rukia's face, not changing his head from his upward viewing. "Because, I wanted to be here."

"That's not a very good reason." She said sternly.

Ichigo laughed. "Okay, I'll tell you why I'm here." He said while trying to hold back the remainder of his laughter as he sat up and shifted to face Rukia.

"On one condition," he said, lifting a finger. "You have to do something for me."

Rukia looked at him confused. "What exactly do I need to do?" she asked uncomfortably.

Ichigo smiled and looked into her violet eyes. "You need to answer one of my own questions." He said happily.

"A question? What question?" Rukia looked at him confusedly.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's face into his large, callused hands, that were rough, but surprisingly soft at the same time; and that were very warm as well.

Rukia began to spring a pink cherry blossom colored blush. Ichigo smirked and laughed slightly. "You need to tell me this." He closed his eyes for a moment and looked into hers again with the most assuring eyes she had ever seen. They were very soft, happy, but anticipating; waiting for something.

"Rukia Kuchiki," he started formally and slowly. His warm hands were making her flush a little darker seeing as he would not remove his hands from where they were.

He sighed.

"Rukia Kuchiki…" he said quietly, as if he were in a trance.

"Do you love someone special?" he opened his eyes again to show his eyes were shot with worry, and more anticipation.

Rukia didn't know how to answer that question. She was confused as to why he was. She was silent for a while.

"Do you Rukia?" he asked again, quietly, almost hesitantly.

Rukia thought for a moment, then realized, she did.

"Yes…Yes I do."

Ichigo took another deep breath.

"Rukia…What if I were to tell you that I knew someone who was in love with you…" he said softly.

Rukia thought, and suddenly, the gears clicked in spot. She realized, and now she didn't have to hide it any longer.

"Rukia...I…Well…I sorta…uhm…" he stuttered.

Rukia shoved Ichigos hands off of her face and grabbed his collar.

Ichigo gave a shocked looked combined with a hardcore blush seeing as how close their faces were.

"You know what?"

"What?" Ichigo gulped.

"I think you should shutup and kiss me already." She laughed, as she threw her face onto Ichigos, kissing him with all the feelings she had cooped up forever.

Ichigo sat there in shock like a dumbass, then finally realized as she was in the middle of kissing him, he didn't need to say anything, because she already knew. He smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed her back. He circled his arms around her waist and stood up, holding her up to his height, and started to spin around under the cherry blossom tree. The tree seemed to be physic somehow, because it suddenly was letting more flowers fall around them then was before.

Ichigo finally let go of her mouth and rested his forehead against hers. He grinned and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Rukia asked annoyed.

"You're a better kisser than I hoped you would be. Thanks." He grinned and Rukia smirked.

"Just kiss me again you idiot."

"With pleasure." He laughed as he kissed her again.

Rukia stopped.

Ichigo looked at her. "What?"

"You never told me why you came here." She said.

He laughed. "Like I said, because I wanted to."

"I'll forgive you for now if you kiss me again."

"Again? Woe, you loved me that much huh?" he grinned evilly.

"Shutup." She laughed as she wrapped her lips around his and they kissed one last time before the night would end and they would have to go home, back to their family and the real life again, back to Ichigos original personality.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, I hoped you enjoyed it! I think this was one of my longest chapter like things ever! It took up 7 pages on my Microsoft word! Well, it started to end on the 7th page or whatever.

Ichigo: SHUTUP! You're confusing the readers!

AM NOT!

Ichigo: you are too moron!

Oh yeah, id like to see you make any more sensede!!

Ichigo: EVEN YOUR TYPOS ARE HORRIBLE!!

For those folks at home who don't know what the _**F**_ I just said, I said, "Oh yeah, I'd like to see you make any more sense" yes, I make horrible typos sometimes. Oh well, you'll just have to deal the $#$# with it! HA HA

Ichigo: JUST GET ON WITH THE NEXT ONE-SHOT!!!

Ichi-kun…you're so cruel… -sobs while writes in my notebook the plotline for next story-

Ichigo: ICHI-KUN?!?!

Uhm…yeah, I'll just be writing the next one-shot now… -scoots away from crazy-


	2. A Little Adventure

Yo everyone! First fanfic in like, forever! D: I hope you enjoy it! And yes, it is finally a LEMON!! 8D yayyyyyyy. Now you people cant complain about it rated M when theres nothing mature. X3

Warning: As I said, Lemon. Mature content.

AU IchixRuki.

A LITTLE ADVENTURE:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rukia walked up to her doorway and fished for her keys in her pocket. She took them out and jammed them into the door, turning it to unlock the door. She held it open for Ichigo to enter, and he did so. She walked in as well, closing the door behind her.

"Okay, before we get things started, a tour." She said. She then promptly threw her bag on the couch in the living room to the left. She threw her arms out. "Viola. Living room." She stated. Ichigo nodded, seeing the fireplace behind her, the coffee table in front of her, and the couches on either side of it. A TV hung above the fireplace.

"Nice." He said simply. She nodded.

"Over there," she pointed to her left, Ichigos' right, "the dining room." She said. A table with four and a chandelier above resided. She walked past Ichigo and he followed. She cut straight across the front doorway to a room; the kitchen.

"As you can see, kitchen." She stated. It was large, yet simple, with an island in the middle that had a removable cutting board installed. She walked up to the stairs, and Ichigo followed diligently. She pointed to a door on the left.

"Guest bedroom." She said.

"Oh." He stated. She pointed to the right.

"Guest bathroom."

"Hm." Was all he replied with. She walked to the end of the hallway with two doors on either side. Left, a closet. Right…

"My bedroom." She opened the door. A queen bed lay against the back wall with a nightstand next to it. Over by the large sliding glass doors, a dresser, and opposite it, a desk. Everything was white. A door to the far right was ajar, revealing what looked like a bathroom. A walk in closet rested right next to the bathroom, no doors, revealing Rukia's large clothing collection.

Ichigo closed the door behind him to be courteous, and the room in itself happened to be quite large, he noted.

"Go ahead and sit. I don't care where." She said, flopping on her bed near the end of it. She lay on her back, looking at the ceiling. "You can use the guest bedroom. Since you left your keys at work, you'll have to stay here the weekend, since its Friday and all. You can use my older brothers clothing in the room, he moved out a long time ago so don't worry about anything, like him coming home or whatever." She explained.

"I really appreciate it, Rukia."

"Nah, no problem. Anything for my boyfriend in need." She sat up and smiled. He grinned as well,

"Yeah since we just had dinner out, what would you like to do?"

"Oh hell, I dunno." She said with a sigh. Ichigo walked over and sat next to her on the bed, near the head of the mattress.

"I don't know either. We could watch a movie or something. Whatever you wanna do. It's your house." He said.

"Anything? Well," she swung her leg around to sit on his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist. "We could go for a little adventure…" she gave a sly smile, like a fox.

"Oh? A little frisky aren't we tonight?" he said with a slight laugh.

"Aw, c'mon, you've been wanting to do it, but I kept blowing you off. Now that I wanna, you get cold feet?" she frowned.

"Who said anything about cold feet?" hew smirked, wrapping one arm around her waist.

"There's the horny Ichigo I know…" she laughed.

"Shutup…" he murmured.

She grabbed his shirt collar with both hands and pulled his head forward, planting a rough kiss on his lips. He wrapped his hands around her face to bring their lips closer on each other. He began to scoot back near the head of the bed, licking her lips to gain entrance.

She parted her mouth, only for a moment, but a moment was Ichigo needed before his tongue invaded her mouth.

Their tongues crashed and fought in a relentless war. They relished the taste of each others' mouth. Ichigo separated their mouths and pushed her head up, kissing, sucking, and nibbling his way down her neck. She gave a slight moan.

She began to fiddle with his shirt. His mouth left her neck, only a moment for the removal of the useless artifact of clothing Rukia was now pulling up before he was at her neck again. He let go of her neck and kissed her mouth again, yanking her shirt off. She lifted her arms, and he threw it off to some distant corner. He started moving down her collarbone before Rukia began to go for his pants with her hands.

He sucked hard, (don't complain I don't know any other analogy for it, or I would have put it. DX) giving occasional nibbles on the skin directly above her right breast. She gave another soft moan of pleasure. Pulling down his pants, he took the liberty of helping her by kicking them off to the ground.

He shoved her sown on the bed aggressively, reaching behind her and unclipping her bra, pulling it off and over her shoulders and arms.

He traced a finger down and around one of her breasts, leaning down to brush his lips on her left nipple. She gave out a stuttered breath, and he could feel her body react and perk in response. He gave a smirk. He then slowly licked the skin around her nipple, a moan escaping her pink lips. She wrapped her arms around his back and near his boxers. The roughly pulled them down, and he once again kicked them off.

She moved down and felt around his member. It was not small, and she thought, "Thank god." It was large enough to where it could definitely please, but not so large to where she would wonder how he could stand upright properly. He tenderly took a small bite on her nipple, and in so doing, caused Rukia to clench her fists tightly. Although, since her hand was still around Ichigos, "man of steel," she accidentally squeezed it instead, which in turn, caused Ichigo to inhale sharply and bite down even harder. Rukia let out a loud gasp. Ichigo glared at her.

"That actually slightly hurt." He murmured. He reached below Rukia's dainty waist to remove her underwear.

"Shutup you pussy." She grumbled. He moved his way down her chest and belly until her reached her core. He moved his hands down lower.

"I wonder…" he said. She looked at him with a glare.

"Don't even think about it."

"Too late." He said simply as he stuck in one finger. She gasped, starting to breathe heavier. He felt around a little, and her body gave a shake as Rukia moaned. He took out his finger.

"Interesting." He said plainly. He stuck in two sharply and without warning. Rukia gave a quick scream. She was becoming tighter, and slightly wet, but she hadn't come all the way yet. He bent down and lightly licked her clit, causing her to shake and moan again.

She grabbed his head and pulled him away and shoved him onto his back. She sat on his chest. "You're too good." She growled.

"I'm glad you're enjoying." He said simply. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his face. Before she could react, he bit down onto the end of her clit. She inhaled sharply. He threw her onto her back, her legs wrapped around his neck. He sat up, and licked the inside of her. She began to tense up. He kept exploring her core with his tongue when finally, she let in one last sharp breath and released herself. He licked off her juices.

"Tasty." He said.

She released her legs and he crawled back up to her. "Tasted like your Caesar Salad." He said.

"Shutup." She growled. He lay above her, his arms supporting himself up over her.

"You're the one who chose this." He countered. She tried to catch her breath slowly.

"Yeah, I just didn't know you'd be so good at this. Glad I picked you."

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yeah, but you're way too nosy. You need to butt out of other peoples' business sometimes."

"Yeah, sure."

"No, seriously. Just the other day at work you went prying into the boss's private life which landed us-"

"Would you just shut, UP?!" he shouted. He suddenly shoved his fully erect member into her. She gave a loud gasp.

"You little sonofa- ah!" she gave a small scream as he shoved inside her again. She began breathing fast again. So much for trying to catch her breath.

He pushed in, harder, and she gave another small squeak. He pushed in harder once more; she seemed to like that the most. She slowly wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed up, her arms around his neck. She was enjoying it, even though she was in pain and out of breath.

He pushed in and out, each thrust gaining more power, strength, and causing more and more pain in Rukia's situation. She began breathing out words like, "harder," or, "faster." She even begged him at one point to never stop. He had finally reached that critical point where she was screaming more than gasping. She began screaming her demands, shoving herself upward for more. He then shoved again, the farthest, but not the hardest he had gone yet. He paused.

"What are you waiting for? More, Ichigo, MORE!" she screamed. He gripped the sheets and pulled out all the way. Before she could object, he thrusted in almost all the way, and, with all his strength and force; he thrusted so hard he could have sworn he heard something break, but realized it was only Rukia's gripping his back so tightly that it cracked. She again released all her hot juices, as did he at the same moment. After several more seconds of just keeping himself stilled inside her, they were both out of energy to do much more, and so Ichigo pulled out and flopped next to her on the bed. Rukia looked at him, her body aching.

"Now that was good…"

He laughed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

WOW. That actually took a while to type believe it or not. LOL so for all you horny peeps out there, go read my other crap! :D

FYI: I will be posting more SOUL EATER fanfics. I think I'm going to take a break from the whole Bleach thing, that's all I've done. I don't know if I will ever continue Forgive Me or not, but I will eventually get around to it, (like I got around to this.)

Just be more patient! (I know its been a year, shoot me someone.)

Ichigo: Yeah, A frikkin years worth of pissy people.

I already know that! No need to make me feel more guilty!!

Ichigo: Well you deserve the guilt! Keeping these people on their toes then make them give up on you!

-cries- WAAAAAH

Ichigo: gawd your a freak...

Dont make me blackmail you... -glare-

Ichigo: Oh yeah? HOW?

Look above, biznatch.

Ichigo: -glances- WHAT THE-?!

-evil laugh-

Ichigo: ILL KILL YOU!!

-sweatdrop- BYE!!

Ichigo: Hey! dont cutt off the stupid fan fic right when I-


	3. 5 Song Shuffle

Okay. So I put my player on shuffle and started writing. Here are the products!

Drops of Jupiter: Train

Ichigo sat with Rukia next to him. It was late at night, 1 am maybe, 2 am? He didn't know. They had just finished going out on a mission to kill a few hollows. He looked down at Rukia, Rukia leaning on him. Just then, Rukia gave a gasp.

"Look! Look! A shooting star!"

"What?" he asked looking back up from her up at the sky. Indeed, there went a flash of light, skating across the heavens. "Woah…"

"Pretty isn't it?" she said with a smile.

"Yeah… reminds me of you."

"How so?" she asked, sitting up and looking at him.

"W-Well… I mean…" his faint was powdered with the lightest of blushes. "Because there's a quality about you that's rarely seen, and if someone gets to see that side of you, they're lucky, y'know?" he said.

"No, I don't know. Elaborate for me." She practically ordered.

"Well, its that smile of yours…" he said quietly.

"Is it?"

"Mm."

Curse of Curves: Cute is What We Aim For

Damn. Her body. Small, but… curvy. It was a spell. He reached out to touch it and she smacked his hand.

"Now, now, Ichigo. No touching. We're in someone elses' house!" she scolded.

"Sorry, its just that midnight blue dress on you… man. It hugs your features too nicely. Who gave you permission to wear that in front of anybody but me?" he said. She only laughed.

"I did, thank you. It's a Christmas Party. I figured I'd lighten up and wear something a little sexy."

"Well bring you and that sexy home with us so I can get a little taste." He teased, wrapping his arms around her from behind, nipping at her ear. Rukia laughed.

"Ichigo!" she scolded.

"I don't think Urahara cares. I don't think Yoruichi does either. They actually gossip about it."

"Oh shut up."

Crushcrushcrush: Paramore

"You liar!!" she yelled.

"No, Honey, really, I didn't do anything! It was her idea!"

"Her idea my ass! Do you know how many times women hear that line and it's a lie?!"

"But it's seriously not my fault this time!" he said.

"THIS TIME?!" she screamed. "Oh give me a break!!" she growled angrily, grabbing her coat and slamming the door in front of his face.

(sorry this ones shorter my Microsoft Word froze up on me twice and wasn't working. Sorru!)

Camisado: Panic! At the Disco

"Ichigo!" gasped Rukia in shock. She saw him carted down the hospital hallway, his chest mostly wrapped up in gauze and bandages, red everywhere. His face painted the very image of pain.

"Oh my…Ichigo…" was all Rukia could say as she covered his mouth and he was wheeled into surgery.

He lay in a bed, an oxygen pump helping him breathe. Rukia slept next to him, holding his hand desperately, waiting for him to wake up from the post-op.

His eyes slowly opened, looking around at his surroundings, trying to focus but the bright lights weren't helping. He felt a pressure on his hand.

Hero/Heroine: Boys Like Girls

He had only wanted to save her. That's all he could think about. Somewhere, she was willing to die. But she didn't need to. She had a reason to live: him. He wanted to be her hero.

So, as he held her up in his one arm, he could feel the fact that she had lost a lot of weight. Had she been eating? He hoped so, but it was obvious she hadn't.

"I came to rescue you again, Rukia. And this time, I'm going to succeed."

"Fool… I told you not to come back." Was all she said. He gave a small laugh and a smile.

"I know. I know. You can yell at me later." He said, holding her to his side a little closer.

"Quit carrying me like a sack of potatoes at your side." She snapped. He laughed again.

"Bossy much? That's no way to treat your hero." Said the orange haired boy.

"Who said you're my hero?" she asked.

"Me." He said as he shifted her to hold her bridal style, then stole a kiss from her.

Wow! The timing on a lot of these was practically perfect. Especially the last one, so I guess I was lucky. I was bored and hadn't posted much of anything in the past year. I actually have a finished story, but it's long. O.o I'll post that asap.

Well, wait for me a little longer guys!

-Hana


End file.
